Akatsuki di Onsen? wow
by lMadaralSamal
Summary: Halooo mina san! saya kembali dengan cerita akatsuki nista yang baru (setelah mengeram ide beberapa jam) Aku author baru disini.Jadi untuk para author/pembaca yang merasa ad kekurangan di fic ini review ya!author juga menerima request cerita.tapi akan dipertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. OOC,GAJE,HUMOR,Punya kishi-sensei yang pasti... Happy reading


Halooo minaa! Ini fic aku yang ke membaca ya!

OOC,GAJE,GAK SANGGUP JANGAN LANJUT,bisa menyebabkan kematian (?),kehamilan (?),kadas, butuh masukan ya,, :V karena baru disni dan gak tau mana yang humor atau bukan (?)author butuh review yang baik bukan flamers.

A

S

E

L

A

M

A

T

M

E

M

B

A

C

A

.

.

.

Akatsuki Mandi Di Onsen?

.

.

.

.

"La la la la la la la…..".Ya itulah suara bences taman lawang (#Katsu!) di pagi hari di suatu markas yang terpencil di sebuah hutan yang isinya Cuma hewan hewan buas…Eitss kata siapa? Ada juga kok mahluk lain! Itu…(Nunjuk akatsukiter)."Deidara..ini untuk ke 999 kalinya..SUARAMU ITU GAK LEBIH MERDU DARIPADA TOBI!" Pein mencak mencak gara gara kegiatan membaca majalah hen*Piiiip* nya itu terganggu.

"leader aja udah baca majalah gak karuan pagi pagi" bela sasori rileks sambil maen maenan Barbie

"Tuh denger Danna gue! Wuuu un" si deidara nyempil2 disamping Akasuna No Sasori dengan babi (Plakkk) ya udh dh baby fes kita ini.

"Daripada Hidan? Pagi pagi udah menjalani ibadah sesatnya?" Pein pun berusaha ngelak.

"Jashin-sama,tolong ampuni Pein yang menganggu ibadat ku".Ucap Hidan sambil ngangkat2 Tikus mati yang jadi kurban buat ritualnya tadi.

"Hoaaahmm…jam berape nih?" Itachi bangun dari kubur (#Di mangekyo) ya kagak lah! Bangun dari alam mimpi maksudnya.

"Kebo banget luh? Pein aja kalah 'kebo'nya dari lu"Ucap konan sembari melipat lipat kertas bungkus belacan.

"W capek tauk! Semalem nonton MU Vs Juventus!".Itachi gulang guling di kasur.

"Siapa yang menang?(un)" Tanya pein,hidan,dan sasori .

"Pemenangnya…."Itachi mulai pasang suara misterius..PeinHidanSasoriDeidara mulai 2rius.

"Idono.."Crick crick..crick crick…Itulah yang terdengar setelah perkataan itachi itu.

"Siapa idono?" Tanya Sasori penuh harap(?)

"Yeee sasori gak jaman Ita dia gak tauk!" Tiba2 Zetsu nyembul dari tanah didepan deidara.

"WUAAAAA ADA POHON CABE BISA NGOMOONG UN!PERGI GAK LU UN? GUE BOM LU UN!"Deidara shock.

" darimana aja? Nih bibit pohon kaktusnya" Konan lalu melempar sekantong bibit pohon kaktus.

"Makasih Nan! Hehehe..tunggu 3 bulan gue udah punya pavar deh"Zetsu riang.

"Eh zet bukannya pacar lu udah bejibun di halaman belakang?"Tanya rupannya lagi pacaran sama Ikan cupang,gurame,dll.

"Lu gak nyadar diri istri loe banyak kis?"Konan cekikikan nengok kisameberi makan 'istri-istri'nya itu.

"Ini masih gue sama zetsu pacarnya masih 1 jenis..Lah itu kakuzu? Pacarnya kertas?"Kisame nunjuk2 Rentenir bangkotan (#dijait mulutnya sama kakuzu) a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Apa loe semua liat2? Iri?"Kakuzu narsis sambil ngitung istri (uang)nya pakai kalkulator butut yangdi palak dari tukang sayur kemaren.

"Kami bukan kasian ama lagi jam 7.30 looo." Pein nunjuk jam.

"Eh uangnya gue mau ke pasar." Konan nagih uang.

"Brapa?"Kakuzu pun ketakutan karena uangnya akan diraup konan ke pasar.

"200.000 udah cukup kok buat beli sayur,nasi,sembako,sabun,blab la bla.."Konan berkhotbah.

"TIDAAAAK!UANG UANG KU~~~"Kakuzu babi ngepet aja lebih bagus daripada dia waktu itu.

" KAN W BILANG APA?" Pein Dkk ketawa guling guling sampai sakit perut.

"Senpai"

"Kenaapaa?Nasib ku..Uang ku.." Rintih kakuzu.

"Senpai"

"Sabar lah sobat..Jashin aka selalu memberkati mu ketika sedang kesusahan"Hidan mengajak kakuzu pindah aliran rupanya.

"Ada juga diberi sial ikut agama lu Dan…Sesat oi" Pein ngeledek hidan

"Senpai"

"Apa loeh?Ngehina Jashin sama? Gue lebih sayang Jashin-Sama lebih daripada apapun!" Hidan membela Agama sesatnya.

"Senpai"

"Hidan.." Kakuzu berkoar koar dengan aura suram mengetahui partner sehidup sematinya itu di kesampingkan posisinya.

"SENPAI! S-E-N-P-A-I! OIII SENPAAAI!" Teriak tobi pakai Toanya mesjid haji lulung.

#Di mesjid

"Mana ya Toanya?Padahal taro disini perasaan?"Haji lulung heran.

Bek Tu de akatsukis

"WOI TOBI ANAK BAKA,AHO,TOLOL,GAK LULUS TK,BANDEL! UDAH GW BILANG JANGAN PAKAI TOA ITU DISAMPING TELINGA GUE!UN!" Deidara bales Toa ke tobi.

"Tobi anak a good boy".Pundung dah tuh anak dipojokan.

"eh dipikir2 kita udah lama gak ke onsen ya?"Tanya Itachi sambil kipas kipas pakai kertas konan.

"Udah lama banget deh,Un"Deidara ngingat2 terakhir kali mereka ke itu dia masuk Onsen dia masuk yang di sebelah kanan ada pintu gambar kiri gambar perempuan.

" gw masuk ke kamar laki laki gw disangka bences masuk kamar perempuan w disangka mesum.."Deidara pening 7 alam (?).

"eh Dei lu mikir apa?"Sasori pening apa yang terjadi pada kouhainya itu.

"EH GAPAPA!" Deidara aja dia jantungan.

"Apa yang elo semua bicarain?" Konan rupanya udah balik dari pasar.

"Itu loh kita kepikir mau ke onsen" Zetsu jawab sambil nonton acara NatGeo judulnya 'Wild Zone' temanya tanaman sebangsa zetsu.

"ONSEN?!" Teriak 3 cm dari kuping pein.

"Zingggg…"Itu yang kedengeran di kuping dia udah budeg rupanya.

"Apa?" pein nanya

"Yayang,ke onsen yuk?"Konan nanya ke pein .

"Apaa?"Pein nanya lagi.

"Ke On sen yuk..udah lama nih gak kesana." Mohon konan penuh harap.

"Apaan sih?kamu ngomong kok gak ada suaranya?"Pein heran,konan ngomong suaranya gak ada.

"MAU KE ONSEN GAK LEADER SENPAI? KATA KONAN-SENPAI DIA MAU KE ONSEN!" Tobi tiba tiba make Toa Haji Lulung tadi dan memakainya tepat menempel dengan kuping pein.

"Zuiing.."Kuping pein mulai konek lagi.

"Oh makasih kaliini lu nyelamatin gw.."Pein bersyukur walaupun Tobi itu Autis,Bego, masih berguna.(Jadi keinget seseorang di kelas author).

"Hmmmmm..Gimana ya?" Pein bergumam. "Ya udahlah daripada gak ada kerjaan di markas,ya gak guys?" Pein bertanya pada pengikut2 setianya.

"YEY YEY KITA PERGI KE ONSEN!(UN)" Serompak akatsukiters teriak girang kayak bayi dibeliiin dot susu baru.

30 Menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya sampe juga.."Kisame ?

Flashback mode on

…suara mobil pein yang umurnya 40 taon itu.

"Yah mobilnya rusak lagi ya?"Tanya sasori

"Ya."Jawab pein ke mau panggil angkot.

"Mas eh Mas berentii.."Tobi tiba tiba ngalang jalan sebuah angkot kosong. (Niat mati nih anak)

"Tob lu mau mati ye?!"Zetsu nyeret Tobi ke trotoar.

"Abis udah gak sabar pengen ke onsen zetsu-senpai!"Tobi jawab dengan gak bersalah.

"EH LOLIPOP BERJALAN! MAU MATI YA TENGAH JALAN?"Tanya sopir jabrik kuning rupanya sopirnya Naruto.

"Eh nar kapan2 lu jadi sopir? Terus mana otouto gue? bukannya kalian biasanya sama2?"itachi menyapa

"Oh ya nih ke Onsen lu disana juga"Naruto kalem lagi.

"NEBENG DONG!" Ucap akatsukiters Minus Itachi.

" ya? Yaudalah ikut aja yok mumpung lagi baek lah gw"Naruto sok dermawan.

"Tengkiu nar." Itachi terharu kalau temen adeknya itu baek hari itu.

"Kawan kawan loe ada Urat 'rasa malu' gak itachi? Malu gue tengah jalan gini diminta nebeng"Naruto mulai eneg nengok akatsukiters apalagi si pein si perchingan (#di rineggan).

"Udah gue bilang kawan kawan gue emang udah kayak dari sononya juga."Itachi pasrah.

Flashback Mode off

" mandi!" tobi semangat gk pernah ke onsen mandi di sumur tetangga sebelah.

Seisi Onsen tersebut merasa aneh dan mulai diam seribu alam (males seribu bahasa) karena penampakan akatsuki.

" mas ini mau mandi di onsen ini?" Tanya penjual tiket masuk onsen.

"Gak..mau mandi di kolong sebelah..yak mau mandi disni lah!"Hidan mulai kesel."Nih orang bego amat ya? udah tau jelas2 keliatan mau mandi disni masi pakek Tanya? F**k bener dah ni orng" gumam hidan.

"Berapa tarifnya bang?"Tanya tobi sambil lompat2 gak sabar.

"Oh Cuma 10 yen per jam" shikamaru jawab sambil nengok hidan tajem.

Semua akatsukiter nengok Kakuzu. "Wat?" Kakuzu takut uang uang nya dipalak.

"Plissss 2 jam aja deh"pein minta dengan gak mukanya preman pasar perchingan tindikan sana sini.(Di chibaku tensei pein).

" !" Kakuzu memberi shikamaru 200 akatsuki ada 10?

"silahkan masuk" shikamaru mempersilahkan akatsukiters masuk.

10menit kemudian akatsuki keluar menggunakan handuk,hendak pergi ke pemandian (tentu saja ke ruang mandi yang sesuai gender).

"Kreeek" Pein buka pintu Sasuke,Kakashi,guy,Neji,Lee dan yang laen disana.

"Aniki!" Sapa sasuke pada itachi. "Tumbenan loe kesini aniki?"

"Iye btw mana emak ama bapak? Gk ikut?" Tanya itachi sambil nimbrung samping adeknya itu.

"Gile amat panas nih air!" Kisame setengah teriak.

" juga onsen ya panas lah airnya! Masa loe mau airnya beku?"sasori pusing 7 keliling.

"Maklum gak pernah ke mandi tiap hari di laut sama kawan kawan laut dia"Hidan rileks duduk. "Wihhh seger"

"A-a-a-a..apa dia cewek?" Tanya kakashi ke pein.

"Oh dia? Masa loe gk kenal?" pein duduk samping kakashi.

Kakashi geleng pala."Dia member baru gw namanya deidara" pein nunjuk deidara.

"Dei-senpai perasaan deidara-senpai harusnya masuk kamar cewek deh?hihi" Tobi ngeledek deidara.

"Hih mau!ntar w dikatain mesum/bencong pulak!"deidara tersipu (?) diliat orang2 jelas orang heran? Muka nya kayak cwek tapi gak punya d**a kayak cewek laen malahan kayak cowok. (you know what it mean). Banyak yang terjadi dari orang orang disana menyelidiki deidara salah masuk kamar atau dia memang banci,sampai zetsu berfotosintesis disana sampai laper dan makan orang2 (lapar kali ye?).

#Pagi hari besoknya

"Croooooott..Uhuk ooek.."Itachi lagi nyeruput kopi tiba2 disemprotin lagi ke muka Pein.

"AWWWWWWWWWW FANASSSSS..FANAAAAAASS!" Pein lari2 nyari air

"Apa she itachi? Jangan bilang kopinya kelebihan gula lagi?"Konan nanya penuh penasaran.

"L..lu..lu semua tengok ni" Itachi memberikan Koran yang lagi dia baca.

Semua akatsuki ngumpul sambil baca keras keras headline news yg didepan Koran tersebut

"TERORIS IRAK,BANCI TAMAN LAWANG,BOCAH AUTIS, PREMAN PASAR DAN MISSING NINJA MANDI DI ONSEN"Baca mereka keras2.

"Terus kenapa ita?" Tanya kisame

"lu tengok bawah nya hoekhh.."itachi masih kesedek kopi tadi.

Terpampang foto kakuzu ,deidara,pein,tobi dan yang laen di sana.

"Hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha"Konan ngakak kayak kuntil anak ngejailin genduruwo

"SIAPA NI YANG EDIT2 FOTO KITAAAA?!" Teriak semua akatsukiters kecuali konan.

-FIN-

Gimana? Lucu gak? Moga moga bias menghibur ya! Soalnya ini fic ke 2 saya dan saya gak terlalu tau karena masih newbie.(Senyum maksa) THX TO ALL YG BACA! REVIEW YAA…


End file.
